


The Reason Blaine Anderson Smells Like Raspberries

by MyMuseMyrtle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuseMyrtle/pseuds/MyMuseMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt overhears Blaine talking in the locker room. He should know better than to eavesdrop! Klaine one-shot set at the start of Season 3. Written for GleekMom, whose exact prompt is included at the end of the story (for reasons).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Blaine Anderson Smells Like Raspberries

Kurt's hands freeze on his cheeks. His daytime moisturizer cold against his fingertips. Kurt knows eavesdropping is wrong. He knows it can only lead to trouble, but there's no way he's going to tune out what Blaine is saying. Not after hearing him mention that smirky little meerkat's name.

"Sebastian...is the best," Blaine tells Artie with a straight face. Kurt can see Blaine, still damp and sweaty from gym class. His curls rebelling against his gel in the humidity of the locker room. He looks perfect to Kurt, in all his disheveled sweaty glory and yet, the words coming out of his mouth are the furthest thing from perfect Kurt can imagine.

Kurt slowly leans forward trying to hear more, an all too familiar wish in his head that the neanderthals currently crowding the locker room would just shut up. Kurt can not believe that his boyfriend would be speaking so positively about the boy who is determined to break them up. But the clatter that surrounds them drowns out any further eavesdropping for the moment. Kurt finishes his moisturizing routine with shaky hands and surreptitious glances toward where Blaine is still sitting on a bench talking to Artie. Finally the noises around them start to quiet down and Kurt is able to hear the last part of their conversation. He quickly wishes he hadn't.

"I trust you, clearly you know about these things," Artie replies to something Blaine has just said, and Kurt leans forward even more, just in time to catch Artie's suggestive wink at Blaine.

Kurt's heart plummets. He dresses faster than he had when Karofsky was harassing him and stalks out of the locker room before Blaine can see him.

He successfully avoids Blaine for the final two periods of the day. In fact, he avoids everyone and makes it home safely before his emotions get the better of him. He paces his bedroom, alternating between bursts of angry words and fits of hot distressed tears.  _Just what exactly could Sebastian be the best at and when exactly had Blaine had time to find out!_

His latest tirade around his room is interrupted by an incessant knock at the front door. He swipes angrily at his eyes, and with a sigh of defeat, stomps upstairs to answer the door. He's pretty sure he knows who it will be.

"Kurt! Oh babe, what's wrong?" Blaine pushes his way through the door and tries to wrap Kurt in his arms, completely distraught at the sight of Kurt's puffy eyes, tear stained face and firmly set jaw.

"Don't!" Kurt barks at him as he backs away from Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, his brows furrow in obvious confusion.

"I heard you!" Kurt shouts at Blaine, anger coursing through his veins.

Blaine stumbles backward, as if Kurt had slapped him, the confusion on his face quickly changing to distress.

"Heard what?" Blaine chokes out.

"Don't play coy with me. I heard you raving about Sebastian to Artie. Fuck, everybody in the locker room could hear you. Do I really mean that little to you?" Kurt spits each word at Blaine.

"What?! No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Blaine looks crestfallen as he speaks. He takes a tiny step forward but resists the urge to reach out for Kurt.

"I don't know," Kurt replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "what am I suppose to think when you prattle on about how Sebastian is the best and Artie says you would know about these things!"

Kurt watches in horror as Blaine tries to bite back a laugh. He watches as Blaine tries but fails to school his features, as his eyes crinkle in the way that Kurt usually loves but today it feels like a betrayal.

And then it's Kurt's turn to try and control his features, but it's a losing battle, as fresh tears run down his flushed cheeks. Kurt seethes with hurt and embarrassment.

A strangled sob from Kurt catches Blaine's attention immediately and he rushes forward. Kurt tries to step back but Blaine is too quick and his arms are around him in a tight embrace before Kurt can protest.

"Shhh, Kurt, you've got it all wrong," Blaine says soothingly in Kurt's ear and Kurt allows himself a moment of comfort before he pulls himself backward in Blaine's arms, not enough to break the hold, but enough that he can look his boyfriend in the eye.

"I'd never say anything like that about Sebastian and I would never do anything with him. I love you. You're the only one for me, Kurt." Blaine says with soft eyes and a quick kiss to Kurt's damp cheek. "Kurt, after rumours and gossip caused so much trouble in  _New Directions_  last year, I thought you'd know better than to eavesdrop on a conversation and jump to conclusions," Blaine chastises gently. "That being said, I can see how you'd misinterpret this and I'm so sorry. I wish you would've just come to me, instead of being upset for hours."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt whispers, unsure what his boyfriend is hinting at.

"Gel, Kurt. I was talking to Artie about the best hair gel I've used. He wanted to know what brand to buy for  _West Side Story_. He figured I was a good person to ask," Blaine tells him smoothly, with only a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh my god,  _Sebastian Hair Products_ ," Kurt says before he buries his face in Blaine's shoulder. He can feel Blaine shake with laughter but he isn't quite ready to laugh at the situation. He can't believe that he doubted Blaine and he hates himself, just a little bit, for it.

Kurt stays buried in Blaine's embrace for a few more minutes, as shame washes over him. When they break apart, Blaine is mostly sympathetic and tries to hide the hurt he's feeling. Kurt kisses him, hard and desperate and full of apology. They spend the next couple of hours holding each other and making promises for the future. When they part at the end of the evening, they both feel lighter, and stronger at having overcome this misunderstanding.

The next morning, Blaine approaches Kurt at his locker, a bounce in his step. Kurt quirks an eyebrow at his bubbly demeanor as Blaine holds his phone out for him. Kurt takes the phone and looks down at the picture on the screen. It's the trash can in Blaine's bathroom, and resting inside the rim is a bottle of Sebastian hair gel. Kurt looks up at Blaine and he just shrugs.

"You're far more important than any hair care product, so I made a stop on my way home for a new brand," Blaine says and pulls Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt goes eagerly and inhales deeply as he settles into his boyfriend's embrace. He's immediately surrounded by the smell of raspberries and he sighs contentedly. The sweet smell is the perfect embodiment of this boy he loves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the exact prompt from GleekMom: "I need a fic where either Kurt or Blaine are using Sebastian Hair Products and it becomes an issue." I didn't include it in the summary because it contains a spoiler for the story ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
